Sunrise Dreams
by Xoxolejla11xoxo
Summary: This story is A twisted fairy-tale about two people who come from different worlds, but can't resist each other.
1. Epilogue

Epilogue

Once I finally realized what was happening to me, I froze. I was becoming his worst nightmare. I couldn't believe it, I didn't want this. Maybe this is the way it's meant to be? Maybe we didn't belong and I was just dreaming about my perfect fairytale all along.

No, this isn't how it is supposed to be in my life. I have to fight them, for the man whom I think I may, love. Adrenaline rush just went through me when I thought that. Do I love him? Is he my man? What about my soul mate? I can't disappoint him, but how do I fight this. One thing I know is that, I can't not let him go.

**Hope You like it, i worked a little on the idea and i think you will like it :)**


	2. Chapter 1 :: All i really know

I woke up one morning feeling tired and horrible. I hate waking up, I love my dreams. When I dream, I usually dream of Mr. Right and think of his face and eyes, but for some reason, I can't see his face. I know his hair is a brown color and messy. It's very intimidating. These dreams are just a tease. I hate that part of my dreams.

Well, I might as well keep dreaming. I don't think I will ever find my Mr. Right. I've never been on a date, let alone have a boyfriend. I don't understand why I just can't say yes to the guys who ask me out at school. I have been asked out a lot and I just keep saying no. They are cute, but not Mr. Right. I think I may as well say yes to Mike, who keeps asking me out every 2 weeks. I don't know why 2 weeks, but he does.

I'm still laying in bed, I guess I should get up. I do so and I walk over to my television and turn it on. There is breaking news about people found mysteriously dead. I would usually think oh, this happens everyday, but this time these people were found with teeth marks. I got horrified by images so I turned off my television and went to the bathroom.

Then, while I stood at the sink and grabbed my toothbrush I felt my mom's wet toothbrush. I then took my toothbrush and started to brush my teeth to lose my horrible morning breathe. Once I was done I walked back into my room and grabbed some clothes to wear for today. I got dressed and headed down stairs.

As I was walking I started to smell pancakes. I look down and see my mom making pancakes and eggs. She hasn't noticed me yet and I start to think that I should say something to her before I scare her. The television was on and the news was on.

"Pretty sad about what happened to those people" I said to start a conversation.

My mom looks at me and smiles. "Morning Bella, Yes it really is sad" she said with a sad look.

"What's wrong? Where is Tom?" I asked her.

Tom was my step-dad. He is great and he loves my mom. My dad lives only a city away. Tom was always here for breakfast. I didn't know where he was this morning.

"Um, Bella, Tom's friend was one of the people that got, killed." My mom stopped before she said killed.

"That's horrible, where is Tom?" I questioned her.

"He is in his room, alone. I think he should be alone for now. Here is your breakfast." she said as she put the plate on the table.

"Thanks mom." I thanked her, the rest of breakfast was silent as she washed dishes and watched the news.

I didn't know what to do about Tom's friend. Was I supposed to be sad? Was I supposed to cry? Could I go on normally? I didn't know, all I knew was I had to leave for school.

"Mom, I'm going to go now." I took my car keys as I spoke to her.

My mom hugged me and gave me a kiss "Drive safe, have fun at school, love you bye."

" Love you too, bye." I smiled.

As I got into my car and put my bags in the back I started to think about what would I do if I lost my friend. Would I go to school? Would people be mourning over it? I didn't find an answer for any of these questions. All I really knew was, I didn't know anything.


	3. Chapter 2 :: The Introduction

As I walked to my class Mike was there at the door waiting for me. It was 2 weeks since he last asked me out.

"Hi Bella! Sweet Bella, um, hi." He said uncomfortable.

"Hi Mike, how are you today?" I asked feeling weird knowing what was going to happen soon.

I looked around at the room and noticed a head of hair I didn't notice. I looked and try to examine it. I thought it could be someone who got a haircut, then I said no. His hair was to long to be a haircut. I couldn't figure it out. It looked vaguely familiar. I started to think, maybe this is the guy in my dreams? I don't know but I only say the back of his head.

"So will you?" Mike says and I think, wait ,what.

"Um, will I what?" I asked feeling sad I didn't listen.

"Go to the dance with me next week?" he asked again.

"Um, Well I," I got stopped from someone.

"She's going with me, sorry." Some one says while they stand behind me.

This voice was no normal voice, it was so perfect. I never knew a voice could some perfect until now. It made me blush, but who was it? This question haunted me. Was it a joke? Was it someone who doesn't fit in? time to find out. I turned around and had my mouth hung open.

It was the new boy, he was gorgeous, I know it was weird to say that about a guy. He has flawless, pale white skin. His eyes were golden, he was so seductive. I didn't know what to say. I just stood there looking like an idiot to him.

"Who are you?" Mike asked the stranger.

"I'm Edward Cullen, I'm Bella's date to the dance." Edward said without hesitation, he also had a really deep voice.

"Is he really?" Mike said in a depressed voice.

"Um," I looked at Edward, who winked at me. "Yes, I'm sorry mike, maybe the next dance." I lied to Mike.

"Oh Ok, Well, Bye." He walked away with hands in his pockets.

I felt bad watching him walk away so sad, but at least Edward saved me. I was so thankful, but how could he hear me? He was all the way across class. Maybe he moved closer? I have no idea but I had to thank him. So I turned around.

"Thank you so much, that would've been difficult to do." I thanked him for his kindness.

"Yeah well, don't worry about it and don't try to repay me." he said harshly and walked away.

I was so confused. I thought he was my friend or something like that. I didn't know what to say but to stand there dumbfounded. I just went to my seat and sat there. I sat next to him now, and on the other side are my two friends, and they were talking about Mike asking Jessica out after me. I laughed to my self a little, Jessica was Mike's second choice and she didn't care. I would be really mad because of that, but she was ecstatic.

I decided to look back at Edward and I caught him starring at me. He turned his head away, but before I did I noticed something. His eyes. They weren't normal. They were reddish black. Earlier they were golden. What happened to them? Were they contacts?

"Hi Edward, about that date to the dance," I was interrupted

" it's over, sorry, I only did it to save you." he replied.

" Oh, well, he'll ask me out again once he finds out we aren't together." I said to pursue him to go with me.

"Well, fine I'll go with you but only because of him." he said like he hated me.

" oh , well is something wrong with you? You seem mad." I said.

"I am because he asked you," he stopped and class started.

I starred at him and thought. What just happened. He didn't look at me again for a long time. He just sat there looking at his desk, it's like he knew all the answers because he raised his hand the whole time. He got everything exactly correct. I wondered how he was so smart. I was thinking about him the whole time. I got called on and I didn't know the answer and Edward whispered it to me and I thanked him after class. He just walked away from me. I just stood there and was feeling like I wasn't anything but pity to him. I am so confused about this.

**Submit a review because i'm lost! thankss :))**


	4. Chapter 3 :: The Real Introduction

It was lunch time at school. I was still confused about what Edward meant. Did he just hate me? If he did why did he help me? If he regretted it that much, fine. Well, I had to discuss the dance plans. I saw him sitting at the table with his family. To my surprise I saw him get up. He was walking to me, I turned back around and my heartbeat speed up. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and Edward was standing there with his golden eyes.

"Bella, hi. I'm sorry for my rudeness. I just didn't have a good day, that's all it wasn't personal.' he smiled at me and I saw him teeth and saw sharp teeth. They were supper sharp and a little scary.

"Oh, uh, it's fine." I kept shuddering. I couldn't believe it, he was actually, apologizing to me? I was so shocked. Never in my life I'd think he'd apologize to me.

"So, Bella, the dance next Friday, are you still up for it?" he asked me politely.

"Sure, if you want to." I told him, I didn't want to sound desperate.

"Ok, well I'm going to have to have your address to pick you up." he told me.

"Sure." I took a paper and was about to write my address. Then I stopped and thought about how Tom would react. He wouldn't be to happy. " how bout I pick you up?" I asked.

"Bella, I don't think that's such a good idea. Why can't I just pick you up?" He sounded sad.

"Ok, you can pick me up, just, when I say go, you go." I told him, I didn't want Tom to talk to him.

"Ok. I think I can do that." he laughed, I joined him. His laugh is amazing. Why is he so, different? I can't believe I'm going to go to the dance with him. I can't dance though.

"Well, here is my address." I wrote it down and handed it to him. "Pick me up around 7-ish." I told him to make sure he gets home before Tom.

"Ok, Bella. Well, I'm going to go eat lunch now. I'll talk to you later." Smiles as he walks away and sits down at his table with his family.

As I turned around, I noticed something. I saw that everyone was starring at me and wondering about what just happened with Edward. I heard snickering, laughing, whispers, and sad voices. I looked at my friends and they were looking at me with a question on their head. I finally said something.

"What?" I asked them annoyed.

"You just talked to Edward, how?" Jessica asked me and she looked dumbfound.

"Well, I just talked to him about the dance, he's going with me." I explained to them.

"Your going on a date with Edward Cullen? The Edward Cullen with the most amazing eyes and face?" Angela told me like she was amazed.

"it's not a date, we're just friends, that's all." I said to stop any rumors.

"Well, that's not what it looked like to me or to anyone else in this lunchroom." Jessica said as she looked around and then looked at Edward. "Bella, he's starring at you." just as she said that, he turned around, like he was listening to their conversation.

"No he isn't. He is probably looking at someone else, or something." I said, hoping I was wrong.

"Well he was looking right you. I can't believe your going on a date with him, it's only his first day!" Jessica screeched like it's unbelievable.

"Not a date, like I just told you. It's not a date, it's just two friends going to a dance and having a fun time. Is that so hard o understand?" I told them getting a little annoyed.

"Whatever, it's so a date." Jessica said as she ate her Salad.

When I got home after school, Tom was finally there, and it was the first time I saw him today. He looked tired and his eyes weren't red. He didn't cry, I was surprised he didn't. I felt bad just standing there and looking at him and not saying anything to him. I finally gave up and said something.

"Hi Tom, I'm sorry about your friend. Are you ok?" I asked him hoping he wouldn't get mad at me.

"Bella, I've lost a friend before, I'm ok." Tom told me and he sounded ok like he said so.

"Well, if you need someone to talk to I'm here." I told him, I really didn't know what to say if he did talk to me.

"Well, how was school?" He asked me politely.

"It was good, we have a new kid." I told him. I probably shouldn't have told him about the new kid.

"Who is it?" he asked, he looked curious.

"Well, actually there is more than one of them, they are a huge family. They are adopted by the same people. They are the Cullen's." I explained and informed him.

"Cullen's ? Like Carlisle Cullen?" he sounded shocked.

"Well, I don't know, I just know Edward Cullen." I informed him.

"Charlie saved my life once, it was only a year ago. Charlie is a doctor, and he is one of my greatest friends." he told me, thinking about the past.

"How?" I asked him, I wondered how he knew them if they just moved here.

"Well, Bella, I knew him for awhile, and he was living in Wyoming when I lived there." He paused and looked at the floor. "Once time, the roads were slippery, and I was driving on a county road. It was just me on that road. I remember driving and looking at the street lights and wondering if anyone else was going to come on this road." he looked up at me, then at the wall. "I started to swerve and I hit a poll.

" I remember thinking, I'm dead. No one was going to come on that road. I started to give up on hope, then I heard someone, they kept saying Tom,

and then I saw Carlisle coming to me. He was helping me. Once I got out, I was covered in blood. Then, next thing I knew, I was at the hospital, and He saved me himself. I couldn't thank him enough for saving my life." He told me while I thought about this mentally.

"that was so brave of him, he could have died, how did he know where you were?" I asked Tom.

"I don't know that Bella. I'm so glad he's back. We'll, I'm going to work on my car. Bye Bella" he told me as he walked out of the house.

That scared me. How did he know where he was? How did he know it was Tom? How did he get to the Hospital with him so fast? How could that have happened? How could Tom survive. I had no idea but, it freaked me out. I couldn't stop thinking about it for a while. I just went and took a nap.


End file.
